A Family Affair
by I'mIceColdCookie1992
Summary: A twist crossover twist to the Criminal Minds season 7 final. Warning may include spoilers of what is to come in Knocked Up. Two shot. Criminal Minds/Glee xover
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that came up watching the Criminal Minds season final and writing Knocked Up. Hope you like.**

**Warning: May contain spoils for what is to come on Knocked Up. MAYBE ;P**

**I do not own Criminal minds nor Glee. This is just for fun. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1; Hit**

It was towards the end of the senior year, Quinn and Rachel had just welcomed their daughter, Bryce Judith Berry-Fabray, into the world.

After the hold up at the market and the shooting, Quinn had decided that she was going to pursue law enforcement as secondary career choose. She loved basketball. That was her first love. Second to Rachel and the kids of course, but she did love it. But she also wanted something else to fall back on in the future, and being a cop was right up her alley. She had a knack for it. Kind of like her big sister, JJ.

Over the years, after her mother passed and her dad disappeared, Quinn would stay and spend most of her summers in D.C with JJ. Sometimes she would go to work with her, and in that time she's learned a few things from the team. Some actually said she was a natural when she showed off her police knowledge.

After discussing this with JJ, her father, and of course Rachel, JJ thought it would be good for Quinn to attend a young cadets camp they had during Spring Break. They were training future police officers and FBI agents. JJ thought Quinn should check it out.

Quinn thought it would be cool to check out, but she of course wanted Rachel to come. Sadly with Rachel just giving birth to their second child, Rachel nor the baby could fly on a plane just yet. She still insist Quinn go though. Reluctantly Quinn agrees to go, but also took Lucas with her. Rachel just had a baby, she didn't need the stress of a two year old on top of it, so she took him with her. Plus he'd have a lot of fun with his cousin, Henry.

It's been three days since Quinn and Lucas had been in D.C. They were staying with JJ and Emily at their house and all had their routine. JJ and Emily would take Quinn to the camp, and the babysitter would watch Henry and Lucas, then head to work. Today however Emily and JJ had a day off. Because she had something to do with Morgan, Emily was going to drop Quinn off then go do what she had.

It was morning. JJ was still in bed while Emily was getting dressed. Suddenly in comes Henry jumping on the bed waking his mommy up.

"Morning Mommy." Henry giggles.

"Oh, morning big man." JJ says back. Next comes Lucas. "Whoa, you're getting big. And hello to you too little man." Lucas giggles.

"JERONIMO!" Quinn shouts also jumping on the bed, while she landing JJ.

"AHH! Get your big ass off me." JJ groans. Quinn and Emily laughs.

"Ohh, Mommy, that's a bad word. Mama, mommy said a bad word." Henry and Lucas giggles. Emily laughs.

"Okay everybody out of bed, let mommy get up. And you missy…" she points to Quinn. "…needs to get ready."

"Yea, yea." Quinn playfully rolls her eyes. With one last jump on JJ Quinn gets out of the bed and out of the room before JJ could hit her back, with Lucas and Henry following behind her.

After leaving JJ and Emily's room, Quinn had ran back into her and Lucas' make shift room. She jumped on the bed, pulled out her laptop and go logged in on Skype. She didn't even have to wait a second before the beautiful angelic face of her girlfriend and mother of her children came on the screen.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel says excitedly on the other end waving.

"Hey babe." Quinn smiles. "How are you guys doing?"

"Oh we're doing great, but we miss you and Luke." Rachel says with a small pout.

"I know. We miss you guys too." Quinn turns away from the screen. "Hey Luke come here. Come say hi to mommy." Quinn calls over her son. The little dirty blonde boy comes running into the room and jumps into his other mommy's arms. "Oh atta boy. Wave to mommy. Say hi to mommy." Quinn softly instructs the boy.

"Hi mommy." the little boy says with his thumb in his mouth.

"Hey baby. How are you? Are you having fun with daddy?" Rachel asks excited to see her son.

Lucas nods his little head.

"Oh look…" Rachel says as Leroy comes into the screen and places Bryce into Rachel's arms.

"Little girl must have sensed that there was a little family meeting, wanted to be included. Hey Quinn." Leroy waves.

"Hey Lee." Quinn replies back.

"Well I'm just leave you guys to chat, and we'll see you when you get back Quinn. See you little man. Stay safe." Leroy says.

"No promises" Quinn jokes. Rachel glares at Quinn. "What I was joking." Rachel rolls her eyes. "How my little girl doing?"

"She's great. She just misses her daddy and big brother though." Rachel answers.

"Are we really gonna go with the whole daddy thing with her too?" Quinn sighs. She knows she loves it, but come on she had to ask.

"Well Quinn we already have Luke calling you that, might as have her too." Rachel explains.

Quinn playfully rolls her eyes with a dramatic sigh. "Oh alright." Rachel giggles. "Hey babe, I gotta go get ready to leave, but I'll call you when I can okay." Quinn says.

"Okay Quinn. Be safe okay. And come back to me."

"I always do babe. I love you. And I love you too baby girl."

"We love you too. And you too little man." Rachel says to her son.

Quinn whispers something in his ear. "Wuv you too." Luke says around his finger.

"Aww. Okay bye Quinn."

"Bye babe. Love you"

"Love you too." both log off. Quinn sets Lucas down to get dressed. 20 minutes later Quinn was ready and decided to go mess with her sister.

Back in JJ and Emily's room, Emily chuckles as JJ stretches in bed.

"Morning" JJ says to Emily.

"Morning babe." Emily bends down to peck her lips.

"Mmm" JJ pull her down for more. They break out in a mini make out session. "Is it to late for a quickie?" JJ smirks seductively.

"Mmm…" Emily kisses her again. "Well considering I have to drop Quinn off, and to avoid any unnecessary teasing from Morgan for being late…sadly yes." JJ pouts. "But, we'll have plenty time tonight. Quinn can watch the boys in the front while we have a little fun, back here." Emily places one more kiss on JJ's lips.

"Mmm, I love the way you think Prentiss." JJ says.

"Thought you would. Now I have to finish getting ready." Emily says going back to getting dressed in a red shirt, JJ always did love her in red, over her black tank top and a pair of black jeans and a pair of red checkered Vans. As she gets dressed, she turns to JJ. "So you feeling any better this morning?"

"Yeah, I guess it was just a little bug I had." JJ answers.

"Oh okay."

JJ takes a look at Emily.

"Are you okay?" JJ asks.

"Yea, why do you asks."

"I don't know. Just asking." JJ looks at Emily. "You would tell me if something was wrong, right."

"Of course." Emily smiles.

"Good." JJ says going in for one more kiss.

"Quit making out and get ready!" Quinn yells. Emily chuckles while JJ rolls her eyes.

"Stupid cockblocking little sister." JJ mutters. Emily laughs.

"Oh you know she only does it because she misses Rachel."

"Yea" JJ says before walking out of the room. She goes to a smirking Quinn. "I am so getting my revenge." JJ says making Quinn laugh.

10 minutes later Emily and Quinn are making their leave, but not before kissing their loved ones goodbye.

"Oh and Em, we're a play date with Josh, so you guys are on your own for dinner." JJ says.

"That's cool." Quinn says and Emily nods. "See ya Jay."

"Don't get into any trouble." JJ says.

"Where's the fun in that." Quinn smirks. JJ gives her a look. "Okay, okay, fine. Party pooper." Quinn says getting into the car.

"Bye babe, love you." Emily says

"Love you too." JJ kisses Emily. Quinn rolls her eyes at the two. Emily then joins her in the car. As they take off, JJ plays soccer with Henry and Lucas.

As they drive, Quinn thinks. God she misses Rachel. Talking to her on he phone isn't enough. While she likes D.C and the camp, she misses Rachel and Bryce and her friends to much.

"Hey" Emily says bringing Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Quinn says.

"You okay. You looked a little lost in thought there." Emily says.

"Oh, uh yea I'm good. Just thinking. About…Rachel and Bryce." Quinn says.

"You miss them don't you." Emily smiles.

"Painfully so." Quinn admits. Emily chuckles.

"Yeah, it's gotta be hard being away from them this long."

"Yea. You'd think after Rachel left for drama camp during the summer last year, I'd be a little better at this." Quinn says.

"Yea, it never gets easier. After JJ had Henry, I would miss them like crazy when we went on cases." Emily says.

"Man, why do we have to have such awesome kids and girls." Quinn says. Emily laughs.

"Just lucky I guess."

"Yea." Quinn says. She takes a look at Emily. "Hey, are you okay?"

Emily casts a glance to Quinn really quick before looking back to the road.

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you just seem, I don't know. Sorry, forget it asked." Quinn says.

"Uh, okay." Emily says a little confused. The rest of the ride was silent.

Truth was Emily wasn't sure how she was feeling. Ever since she came off the case about her past she had been feeling a bit different. The case took quite a toll on her. She was confronted by her past. Before she joined to BAU, she was in this a group Interpol. She had to go undercover to track down a notorious Irish criminal, Ian Doyle. She was suppose to go as his lover, but because of her…special equipment, she instead went as his special adviser. Over time he gain her trust. Looked at her as a sister he always wanted, then she betrayed him and got him sent to prison, also having his son taking from him.

8 years later, he escapes prison and was after her team, coming for her last. Fearing the safety her family, both JJ and Henry and BAU, Emily disappears, teaming up with the remainder of her old group.

When the BAU finds out, they try with all their power to get Emily back and send Doyle back to prison. JJ also comes in from her job at the Pentagon to help out with the case, all the while getting her job back in the BAU. Though the case ended on a better note, it did not end with out a price. Emily did end up in the hospital with a plank of wood in her chest. Some thought she might not have made it, but she pulled though.

Though things seemed to be getting back to normal, Emily felt…sometimes she felt like something was wrong. Like she was trying to fit in where she already should belong. Like this was her family and her life, she shouldn't have to try. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this, she had a family here. She had a son, and beautiful woman she would soon make her wife, great friends, her relationship with her mother was better. She should be happy, but she still couldn't shake the feeling. For now she'll just do what she always does and compartmentalize the feeling and go on like every other day.

After dropping Quinn off Emily went to meet Morgan to lend a hand with one of his houses he was redoing. Morgan could also feel something was wrong with his best friend and partner. It didn't take his profiling skills to know something was wrong.

"Hey…" he calls out. Emily looks up at him. "You okay?"

"Uh yea, of course. Why do you ask?" Emily says.

"I don't know you just been a little off lately. Is everything alright at home?" Derek asks again.

"Derek, everything is fine. JJ's been a little sick lately, but she thinks its just a little bug, so yea we're fine. So everything is cool. But this house…man….uh…"

"What…what's wrong with the house?" he asks confused.

"I think it has some cracks…in the foundation." Emily says as joke. Morgan looked at her before laughing himself.

"Girl you should stick to profiling because construction is not your strong suit." He jokes.

Soon they are back to work. Though he knew there was more, he let it go. She would tell him when she was ready. Whenever that will be.

* * *

It was like any other day at the Colonial Liberty Bank. People were going in and out of the bank as they normally would. Money in, semi happy people out.

Suddenly a woman and 2 men in face card masks pull out funs and demanding money.

As they filled the bags with money, the man with the delivery man's uniform and Jack mask spots to cops coming and informs his partners. They try to make a quick escape through the back.

* * *

Quinn was driving around with her appointed detective. At the camp, every newbie was paired with a detective to show them around and all that. Now Quinn and Detective Angelah Burke were driving around, Detective Burke was showing Quinn all of the city and some of the different streets so she would know where to go when on call. Yes, Quinn didn't not live there, but she still had to learn. They got the call while driving around. Burke thought that because they were just a block away they should check it out. Maybe cut the thieves before they got far.

Quinn of course wasn't against the idea. What trainee wouldn't want to see some action, even if it's a small robbery.

They had arrived to the bank. Burke told Quinn to stay low and in the car while she got out with her gun drawn. As Detective Burke exit her car, the back door to the bank opens and the man in the uniform steps out.

"Freeze police!" Burke shouts.

The guy takes a shot, but Burke ducks then getting off a few shots of her own, also missing. Uniform guy takes another shot, hitting Burke clear in the middle of her head.

"Holy Shit!" Quinn screams. Shots were still being fired at the car. Quick thinking, Quinn scoots over to the other side of the car and out the door, grabs the now dead detective's gun and shots. She manages to get to shots off. One hitting the guy in the leg and the other in his chest. Another guy comes out and helps him back into the bank, getting out shots of his own.

Once everything dies down, Quinn comes out of hiding, takes one more look around to see if they were still there. Quinn sides down with her back against the car, and tries to catch her breath. She cracks her eyes open and looks at the dead body by her feet. The detective was laying out with a blood pool by her head with her bullet through her skull with her eyes wide open staring at Quinn.

Quinn could feel herself getting sick at the sight, but she knew she couldn't puke anywhere near where she was, that was a crime scene now and that could contaminate the scene. So taking one more look at the body, Quinn quickly runs out of the alley with the gun still in her hand.

The police and the media have all gather to the scene. One cop saw Quinn as she ran from the alley. When he saw her holding the gun, he stops her.

"Freeze! Drop your weapon!" the cop yells.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on!" Quinn raises drops the gun and raises her hands in the air. The cop goes over to her. "I'm Cadet Fabray." Quinn says, managing to hold her cadets badge, which basically looks like a paper back version of an actual detectives badge. The cop confirms that she is telling the truth.

"What were you doing back there? And how did you get that gun?" the cop asks.

"Th-there's a detective back there. She's dead." Quinn then went into explaining what happened.

Soon the BAU were on the scene. Before they get any info, one of the police informs of the witness they found. The description sounds very familiar to JJ. By the ambulance confirms her suspicion.

"Quinn!" JJ rushes over to her little sister, pulling her into a hug. "Oh my god, are you okay? What are you doing here? What happened?" JJ asks as she pulls from the hug.

"I-I was with Angelah. W-we were driving around, and we got a call about a robbery. Angelah thought since we were close we could at least cut them off." A pause and breath. "It was two of them. Two guys I think. They came from the back door. Angelah got off a few shots, but the guy in the tan jumper shot her…shot her in the head…" Quinn trails off. She starts to look green, then she runs off to puke.

"Whoa, whoa." JJ was right behind her. "Hey, hey, hey. I got you." Rubbing her back soothing and comforting her as she throw up. Emily looks to see if she needed any help. JJ gave her a nod as if to tell her that she had it handled and to go see what Hotch says.

"The media calls them the Face Cards. They've done 7 robberies in 7 months, killing one in each robbery…" Hotch goes into explaining the situation. They all gather in the FBI communication van. Quinn and JJ later join them. They go over more information about to robberies. Hotch then sends JJ, Emily and Reid to investigate more. Before they leave, Quinn gives them a little more information on what happened in the alley.

"I-I shot him." They turn to her. "I managed to get Angelah's gun and I shot the guy in the tan jumper. Twice. His leg and chest." Quinn explains. They nod and go to their position. JJ pulls Quinn aside.

"Quinn I think you should go home." JJ says. Quinn thinks for a minute of doing that, but something in her wouldn't let her.

Quinn shakes her head.

"No, I-I want to stay." Quinn says.

"Quinn it's not safe…"

"I know, but I just…I need to be here." Quinn says.

JJ looks at her sister. She wants to demand that Quinn goes home, but there was just something about how Quinn sounded that made her hold her tongue. She reluctantly agrees, but said that Quinn had to stay close to either her, or back where Garcia was. Quinn agrees, then they catch up with the others.

* * *

After taking everyone in the bank hostage, the thieves hide out back in the bank. They placed them all in front of the windows and doors, so the cops can't take any shots at them. As the Queen was looking for another way out, King was attending to a wounded Jack.

Queen looks upset and wondering what went wrong with their operation. She blames Jack for their screw up. He wasn't looking out correctly and shot a cop.

"Shit. It's not just the cops. It's the Feds too. Fuck, we're screwed." she tells them.

* * *

Strauss soon joins the BAU. Though she's not to happy about an 18 year old begin at the scene of a robbery/murder, she knows she has bigger fish to deal with. She'll look into that later.

As Rossi tries to negotiate with the thieves, they also get some info on them. Turns out the two guys are brothers. Chris and Oliver are their names. Chris demands they send in a doctor or they start killing people. To provide his point, the woman in the Queen's mask shots a father with his daughter watching.

With protest from Strauss, they send in a cop with medical skills disguised as medical help. He was instructed to help them, and to not take any risk and hurt the hostage.

The medic enters the bank, and tries to save Oliver, but it's to late. They saw this as a chance to get Chris and the mystery woman. Hotch gives him the signal, but as he was going for his gun, Chris notices and shoots him twice in the chest, then in the head. Though not there, the BAU hears and sees everything.

* * *

Back at the BAU**, **JJ, Emily, and Reid where investigating more on them trio, now duo, when Emily gets a call from an old Interpol buddy, Clyde Easter** (A/N: thank you unknown guest. totally messed that up)**. He apparently had some info on their mystery Queen.

As they're going over the information, Easter mentions that he had a position that he would like Emily to take.

"Unfortunately Interpol doesn't have that kind of asset, but maybe that's something you could help me with." Emily was shocked at the proposal.

"Work for Interpol again…?" this catches JJ and Reid's attention.

"Oh no, darling. Run. Team is yours whenever you want it. Think about it." Clyde says.

"Uh…you give a connection and maybe we'll talk about it." was Emily's reply before she hangs up. She turns to see JJ and Reid watching her.

"What was that?" Reid asks.

"Uh, nothing. What else we got?" Emily says changing the subject and Reid gets right into the details. Although Reid was willing to let it go so easily, JJ was not.

They were heading back to the group at the bank when JJ stops Emily.

"Hey…" JJ says

"Hey, what's up?" Emily asks confused by the sudden stop. JJ wasn't sure how to say what she wanted to say, so she just came right out with it.

"Are you…that job…at Interpol are you going to take it?" JJ asks. Emily was again caught off guard by the question.

"What? No, of course not." was Emily's automatic response, but knowing her for so long, JJ knew that that wasn't the truth. When Emily saw that JJ wasn't convinced, Emily sighs. "I-I don't know. It's just…I don't know." Emily says.

"Do you want to?" JJ asks.

"JJ,…I don't know. I'm not trying to burden myself with this right now. Let's just finish this case and then we'll talk about it. Okay?' Emily says.

JJ wanted to protest and ask for answers, but she knew that Emily was right and that they had a case to focus on. JJ nods.

"Okay, we'll talk later." JJ says. Emily smiles then kisses JJ on the lips before they headed back to the group.

Once again the team was trying to split the King and Queen up by having Rossi negotiate with Chris. After coming through with the promise of an escape truck and a plane to Chad, Chris asks for one more thing and that was for the cop who shot his brother.

"No. Absolutely not!" JJ says.

"JJ…" Quinn tries

"No…I'm not sending my 18 year old inexperienced sister in there with two armed killers. No." JJ says.

"JJ I have to do this. There are 4 people dead because I shot his brother, I can't let any more people die." Quinn tries to reason.

"Oh so what, he kills you instead. No. We'll just…we have to think of another plan. One that doesn't involve my little sister getting hurt." JJ says final. Quinn looks to Hotch for some help, but he agrees with JJ. They all try to think of another plan.

"JJ" Quinn stops her sister before she walks out with the others.

"What Quinn?" JJ says

"You know I have to go in there." Quinn says.

"Quinn we've already discussed this." JJ says.

"But if I don't go in there, other people will die."

"Oh so what you die instead. What about your family, Quinn? What about Rachel and Jaime, and Bryce. Huh, what about all of us? Did you think of that before you thought of that?" JJ says.

"JJ, you know as well as I do that this job is like that. I mean you do it every day…" Quinn tries.

"I said no Quinn, and that's final." JJ said leaving no room for argument. Quinn was stunned by her sister's sudden demeanor. Emily who witnessed everything comes out of hiding.

"What was the hell was that?" Quinn asks.

"I think…I think that that has more to do with me than you." Emily says. Quinn looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's see what else we can get." Emily said and they both exit the van.

* * *

After being refused, Chris first offers to let some people go, then threatens to start shooting people if they didn't send in the cop. To prove his point, she shoot a man while on the phone so that they knew he meant it.

FBI had no other choose. Either send in Quinn or risk losing more people.

* * *

As everyone was getting set up, SWAT was all over the place, no one noticed Quinn walking towards the bank.

"Wait…What is she doing?" JJ said as she noticed Quinn. "No, no, no. Quinn…Quinn!" JJ tries to go after her, but Morgan and Emily held her back as her sister went into the bank with her hands up. She tries to fight them, but it's no use. Quinn was in the bank before she could stop her.

* * *

Inside the bank, Quinn enters with her hands in the air. When Chris saw her coming in he ran to her with the gun pointed at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris asks.

"Quinn Fabray. You asked for me." Quinn says strongly although inside she was shaking.

Chris looked confused at first then it all set in.

"You're the one that shot Ollie." Chris said Quinn nods.

"You don't look like much of a cop." the mystery woman said with a smirk.

"I'm not. I'm just a trainee." Quinn says. The mystery woman laughs.

"Your brother got shot by a rookie." she laughs. Chris however wasn't so amused, so he shots Quinn twice.

The shots were heard outside and JJ feared the worst. She knew she should have tried harder to make Quinn go home when she had the chance.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in Ohio;**

Rachel had just put a now sleeping down for a nap. She had been trying for hours, and has now finally got her to sleep. After putting her to bed, Rachel headed back downstairs. As she made her way back to the living room she saw that her fathers were still watching the news.

When she had left they ere talking about a bank heist in DC. It had made national news everywhere. They stated that the FBI were on the case and apparently so were the BAU.

Hostages in a bank, and the suspects were armed. It sounded to violent, so Rachel wasn't really interested in it. It wasn't until they heard about the teenage girl that apparently walked into the bank unarmed that caught Rachel's attention.

Rachel and her fathers looked closer at the screen and saw who seemed to resemble Quinn. Scared, Rachel quickly picked up the phone and tried calling Quinn's cell phone. When there was no answer, Rachel tried again and again and again. When that didn't work, she tried JJ's cell and Emily's. Neither were answering. Rachel was fearing the worst and by the time they reported that shots were fired, Rachel could not stop the tears from falling.

* * *

Moments later, the team was brain storming ideas to get Quinn and the hostages out safely, but it was a little hard to now because whatever camera's they had inside were gone. Also JJ was pretty distant from the rest.

"Did he kill her?" JJ asks Garcia in a hollow voice. Garcia, still shook by what she had seen, didn't know how to answer.

"JJ…" Garcia starts.

"Is she dead or alive, Garcia?" JJ asks a little more louder and harshly.

"I-I don't know…"

"S-she was wearing a vest. She could be okay." Emily says then realized her mistake.

"What? You knew she was going to go in there?" JJ asks as she steps closer to Emily. Not able to find her words, cause she's a little scared of the blonde at the moment, Emily looks down guilty. "I…I don't even want to know. We need to go in there and get her out." JJ said not sparing another glance at Emily.

"JJ we can't. We don't have eyes in there anymore. It's not safe." Morgan tries to reason. JJ ignores him and turns to Hotch.

"Aaron" JJ says. Hotch looks at JJ and debates the options.

"Let's go." Hotch said and they all started to leave the van.

"JJ…" Emily tries to stop JJ by grabbing her arm just to have it snatched away.

"Don't touch me." JJ says sneers.

"JJ, I'm sorry…"

"Not now. I can't even look at you right now." JJ says walking out of the van.

Emily sighs frustrated.

"Please still be alive Quinn." Emily says to herself before also exiting the van.

* * *

Inside the hostages were helping Quinn off the ground. She was so glad Emily gave her the bulletproof vest before coming in. Chris did shot her twice, but one went into the vest while the other hit her in the arm. The hostages try to stop the bleeding before she bleed out.

"Are you armed?" one of the male hostages asked.

"What? Uh no. I'm just a trainee. We don't get guns." Quinn says.

"Damn. I think we may have a chance." he says looking around. Quinn looks at him.

"Y-you a cop?" Quinn asks, starting to feel a little woozy.

"Former Marines." the guy answers with a smile. Quinn nods.

"Look he doesn't know she's working for someone else. He doesn't know who to trust." Quinn starts.

"…so we need to work them against each other." the guy nods in understanding.

"Yea." Quinn pauses. "Look I need you to give a message to my sister and girlfriend." Quinn says as they help her. "My sister, Jennifer, she's a Federal Agent, tell her that…that it's not Emily's fault, and tell my girlfriend, I'm sorry." Quinn says.

"That's it? Don't you want to tell them you love them or something." the guy says.

"They all ready know that." Quinn says before walking over to Chris.

Chris looks up to see Quinn in front of him.

"What?" Chris says.

"You know she's playing you right?" Quinn says.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look around. Where is she?" Quinn says. "There's SWAT and cops surrounding this place and she's no where to be found. She's gonna make you take the fall for this."

"Shut up. You don't know shit." Chris sneers.

"Then where is she?" Quinn asks. Chris looks at her.

"You know what…" Chris grabs Quinn by her uninjured arm and pulls her to the back. The hostages watch as they walk away.

"W-what's she doing?" a lady asks.

"She's giving us out chance to run." the former marine replies.

* * *

Once the close is cleared, the hostages make a break for it. The police surround the area. Emily and a few SWAT members take the back while JJ, Morgan and the others take the front.

Emily's group went in first, but before Morgan and JJ's group go in, they get order from Rossi to not enter. Suddenly the bank explodes with Emily and others still inside.

**End of first chapter.**

* * *

**So what do you think so far?**

**Please review :)****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annnnnnd here's the second and final part. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2; Run**

_Once the coast is cleared, the hostages make a break for it. The police surround the area. Emily and a few SWAT members take the back while JJ, Morgan and the others take the front. _

_Emily's group go in first. Before Morgan and JJ's group go in, they get order from Rossi to not enter. Suddenly the bank explodes with Emily and who ever else still inside._

* * *

The streets were filed with chaos. Police, SWAT and all were scatted all over the grounds from the impact of the explosion. Amongst those bodies was JJ. She had just came to, but had this loud ringing sound in her ear.

"JJ" she heard a muffled sound of her name. "JJ, can you hear me?" she looks up to find Derek Morgan standing over her. "JJ, can you hear me?" he asks again but slower. His voice sounding clearer now.

"Uh…yea…yea I can hear you." JJ says trying to get her bearings together. She looks around the try to remember what happened, then it all hits her. The bank…robbery…Quinn…explosion…Emily. "Quinn…Emily…where are they? Did they get out?" JJ asks almost franticly.

"We don't know yet. We'll still looking..." Derek says. JJ breaks away from him and heads to the now ruined bank. "JJ! Wait!" Derek calls after her.

JJ and Derek, along with SWAT members go to scope out the bank.

"Quinn!…Emily!…" JJ called out in the debris. They walked around the bank, trying to find any survivors.

"Emily!" Derek calls out. As he searches, he stops at body on the ground. JJ was right behind him when he checked for a pulse…there was none.

They continued their search. As they continued looking, JJ came to what looked an old couple. The woman seemed to have regained consciousness while the man was still out.

"Ma'am…" JJ tries to get a response from the woman. When she hears a small murmur, she calls for her. "We need help over here!" she calls bringing her focus back to the old couple. Derek along with some others came over.

"Please…" the woman says in a weak voice. JJ turns her attention back to woman. "…just leave me with him. Please." the woman weakly pleaded. JJ stood there watching with a heavy heart. She had always hoped she and Emily would be together till they're old and gray. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her now. She may still be upset with her for letting her inexperienced sister go into a dangerous situation, but she loves the woman. She needed to find her. Now.

"Ma'am, help is coming. Just hold on." Derek says

"He's…my love…of 67 years." the woman weakly says. Derek looks to see JJ's reaction. "he's…he's my story…" the woman stakes to fade a little, but was still breathing.

JJ swallowed the lump in her throat and trying to keep her tears at bay. She turns to Derek. "Have uh…have you found Emily yet?" JJ asks in a neutral voice. Just as Derek was about to answer they heard a faint yet familiar voice.

"Guys…Guys over here!" said the voice. JJ recognized the voice and ran right to it. JJ's heart leaped when she saw Emily was a live and well, but with few bruises.

"Emily!" JJ runs into the tall brunette agent's arms.

"JJ! Oh thank god you're okay." Emily holds JJ as if her life depended on it. JJ pulls back from the hug and smacks her lips onto Emily's in a passionate kiss. "I'm so sorry I let Quinn go in the bank. I just thought it was the right thing at the time. I'm so sorry." Emily apologizes when they break apart.

"No…no it's okay…it's okay…"JJ kisses Emily all over her face.

"Uh guys…" Morgan comes over. The two break apart.

"Sorry…Quinn…did you see them?" JJ asks.

"Uhh no, but I think they might have gone below the bank." Emily says. With one last kiss, JJ and Morgan go to check it out, while Emily stayed with the others to help find more survivors.

As JJ and Morgan went to search below the bank, further ahead, Chris, along with Quinn and the queen were making their way out of the bank. They make their get away in a police authorized SUV.

JJ and Derek finally get to the end of the bank and the thieves trail. While Derek checked around JJ finds Quinn's wallet by the end of the door.

"Whatcha got?" Derek asks. JJ holds up Quinn's abandoned wallet. When Derek looks at the wallet confused JJ explains.

"Emily told Quinn that if you can leave a bread crumb, do it."

"Okay, well then that's good that means she's been here." Derek said.

"But they shot her Morgan. What good could she be to them?" JJ says

"I don't know JJ, but there was no blood trail, so that could be a good sigh…" Derek says

"Yea, well they still have her, and who knows where or why, so how is that a good sign?" JJ says walking away. Derek sighs before following behind the blonde.

* * *

Quinn was feeling a little woozy from the blood lost in her arm, but she was hanging on in there. As she was coming to, she over heard the two criminals talking. She heard that apparently the queen, who she just learned name's Izzy, had recorded the entire heist. She also heard them arguing and it seemed that Chris was starting to show his doubt in the queen…Izzy. That was good, hopefully she could use that against them and get out of there alive.

"So…why wont you just let me kill her so we can get on with this?" Chris asks.

"We need her." Izzy says simply.

"For what?' Chris raises his voice.

"Leverage."

"Leverage?" Chris lets out a humorless laugh. "What kind of leverage could she possibly give us? She's a fucking trainee…" Chris says.

"She also has badge, and a badge, no matter what kind it is, will get us in." Izzy says. "We need to patch her up first."

"How? What do you want us to do, just walk into an ER? Newsflash the whole world and their mom is looking for us." Chris says. After they said that they saw an ambulance pass by.

* * *

"They have Quinn. I found her wallet." JJ says as she and Derek join the rest of the team.

They discuss more on the queen and Chris and the third man. Emily offers to speak to her Interpol informant again to try and get more on the queen. JJ looked a little weary as Emily walked out. Talking to him, she find out that there's been a similar case when she was in Interpol.

"So Emily…have you thought about my offer?" Clyde asks.

"Dude, seriously. Bad timing." Emily says rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Emily, don't you miss this." A pause. "Just think about it." he says before hanging up. Emily sighs before heading back to the team and relaying the news.

JJ still feels pretty weary around Emily, and Emily notices. As the team broke up to do more research Emily approaches JJ.

"Hey…" JJ looks up to Emily. "We're going to get her back." she says.

JJ gives tries to give a small smile, but it looks more like a grimace. "Okay what's wrong…well besides the obvious." Emily asks. "I can tell there's something else you're worried about. And no I'm not profiling you."

"I…" JJ starts but can't seem to find the words. Everything is just so crazy today. Her little has been kidnapped by a couple of psychopaths and her girlfriend might be leaving for her old job. On top of that, she feels sick as shit. "I just want to get Quinn back safe. Rachel must be worries sick…" JJ says instead. And just as she says that they heard a familiar voice calling them.

"JJ! Emily!" a voice by the crowd called.

They looked over to see none other than Rachel in the crowd of wild media and civilians trying to see some action.

"Rachel?…Rachel what are you doing here? How did you get here?" JJ asks once she and Emily were in front of the smaller brunette.

"My dads and I took the train. We heard everything on the news." Rachel answers.

"Figured this would be all over the news." Emily mutters.

"JJ…I-is Quinn okay? Please tell me Quinn's okay?" Rachel asks desperately tears filling her eyes. Tears started to fill JJ eyes also, but she tries to bite it down.

"W-we're still looking for her. I-I'm sure she's safe." JJ says through gritted teeth. She was just as worried about her little sister as much as Rachel, maybe more. Well maybe not more. Quinn is the "father" of both of Rachel's children. Rachel started at her with wide teary eyes.

"Rachel, where are your fathers? Maybe you could stay with them until we solved all of this." Emily intervenes. She could tell JJ was breaking with worry for her sister.

"Th-they're back at the hotel with Bryce. No, I'm not leaving until I see Quinn." Rachel says stubbornly.

"Rachel you have to. It's to dangerous here. Just go back to the hotel and we'll call when we find out anything and when we find Quinn. Quinn wouldn't forgive us if anything happened to you." Emily says. Rachel looks as if she was about to protest, but she knows that Emily was right.

"Y-you'll call when you hear anything?" Rachel says in a small scared voice. Emily was taken aback. She had never heard the tiny singer sound so small and terrified. Not even when she found out she was pregnant again at just 17 years old.

"You'll be the first we call." Emily says. Rachel wraps her arms around Emily in a hug. Emily hugs her back, then places a small kiss on her head before letting her go.

"When you do get her back, can you please tell her that…I love her." Rachel asks.

Emily nods. "Hey…" she calls over one of the police that was standing by. "Make sure she gets back to her hotel safely. And I swear to god that if anything happens to her on the way there, I will hold you personally accountable. Do you understand me." Emily says in a threatening voice. Looking scared shitless, the cop nods his head and guides Rachel to his squad car. Rachel takes one more look at JJ and Emily before following the uniformed cop. Emily turns her attention back to her still silent girlfriend. "JJ"

JJ snaps out of whatever trans she was in and looks at Emily. "Yes"

"We're going to find her." Emily says.

Usually JJ has never doubted her team, but she just couldn't hold it in. "How do you know?"

"Because I believe in our team. And even if they couldn't do it, I will not rest until Quinn in back safe in your and Rachel's arms and back safely with her children." Emily promises. JJ looks up at her girlfriend with tearful eyes. JJ surges forward pressing her lips on Emily's in a kiss that tells her everything.

"Thank you." JJ says against her lips. Emily smiles and the two go back to the team to figure out a way to get Quinn back and to put those bastards behind bars.

* * *

Chris quickly turns the van around and follows the ambulance. Once they are close enough, Izzy gets out of the car, pulling Quinn along and approaches the vehicle.

"You know, you're lasting pretty long for a trainee." Izzy says referring to the bullet wound Quinn has in her shoulder.

"Yea, well who says this is the first time I've been shot." Quinn says. "You'd be surprised at what I can handle." Quinn says a little cocky.

"I'm sure." Izzy smirks. They get closer to the EMT. "Excuse me…we're gonna need some help." Izzy says in slight politeness.

"Whoa, she's been shot." The EMT states the obvious. "She's gonna need to go to a hospital…" EMT points out looking at the dazed looking teenager. Izzy cuts him off and pulls out her gun.

"We don't have time. Now fix her." she threatens and Chris comes up behind also holding up his gun. The EMT looks scared and starts to work on Quinn. After he was done Izzy gave him a creepy smile. "Thank you" she says before shooting him in the head. She takes a navy shirt from the back of the vehicle and passes it to Quinn. "Put this on." Quinn looks at her confused. "You don't want to walk around with a bloodied shirt, now do you?" she asks in mock concern, but Quinn of course knew she wasn't capable of that. She takes the shirt and puts it on, leaving her old bloody shirt at the scene. "Good now let's go." she says pulling Quinn with her, and they head back to the car.

After driving a little while longer, Chris gets restless.

"What the hell is up? You said that they would call." Chris says impatiently.

"They will, just wait." Izzy says and as soon as they said that the phone rings. Izzy answers it. There was silence before Izzy hangs up. "Change of plans."

Chris looks at her confused. Done with playing games, Chris pulls over.

"A'ight, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell you up to?" Chris says. Once again Izzy has that crocket smile on her face and then shoots Chris three time in the gut, but not killing him.

"Oh shit!" Quinn shouts from the back. "Was that really necessary?" I mean she knew that the queen would do that at some point, but not now.

"He talks to much." Izzy says as if it's nothing. She then turns her gun to Quinn.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…!"

"Why don't you give him a hand…officer." Izzy mocks.

"What?"

"Get him out of the damn car." Izzy sneers.

"And what just leave him?" Quinn asks. Izzy just shrugs with a smirk. Quinn stumbles to get out of the car. She goes to the driver's side, opens it and pulls Chris out, leaving him by the side of the car. "Now get in and drive." Izzy instructs. Quinn looks at her. "Now!" she barks. Quinn does as she says. Risking one more look at Chris before pulling off.

They drive a few blocks away before Izzy tells Quinn to stop. After she stops, the back door opens up and in comes the ex-marine from the bank. Quinn looks shocked.

"It's you?" she says shocked.

"Hey Quinnie bear, what's shakin?" He says as if they're old friends. Izzy was giving him sexy eyes. It was pretty gross.

"Drive" Izzy says still looking at Matt, then holding up Quinn's Washington drivers listens.

Quinn's breath hitches, but she does as told and drives them to Emily and JJ's house. 20 minutes later Quinn pulls up to the house. She could see Henry and Lucas outside playing with Nancy the babysitter. Tears filled Quinn's eyes as she watches them, but she had to push them back down. She could not let these people see her cry. She watched as Izzy reached in the back and pulled Matt into a snobbery kiss. Quinn could stop from rolling her eyes.

Izzy pulls away from the kiss and looks to Quinn. "Now…get out." Izzy and Quinn both exit the car. They walked towards the house. "You make one move, you and the kids are dead." Izzy whispers in her ear. Quinn swallows the lump in her throat and does as she's told.

As they get closer, Lucas was the first to notice his "daddy" has returned.

"Daddy!" the two year runs to Quinn. Quinn can't stop the sad smile from coming on her face at seeing her little boy.

"Hey little man." Quinn crouches down to pick up her son. Henry also comes running to his aunt. "Hey big man."

"No I'm the big man." Lucas says pointing to himself. Quinn laughs.

"And yes you are my big handsome man." Quinn says trying to keep the tears down. Nancy comes up to Quinn. "Nancy…thanks for watching them. I'm sure they can be a handful." Quinn says tickling both Lucas and Henry making them squirm and laugh.

"Oh it's no problem." Nancy says. She looks over at Izzy.

"Oh…um…Nancy this JJ and I's…cousin. She's came to visit for awhile. She really wanted to meet the boys." Quinn lies. She didn't have to ask if Nancy watched the news, she already knows that the young girl hated watching it and was interested in anything thing but celebrity news. "She's going to take care of them."

"Oh okay. We see you around Quinn, and it was nice to meet you Izzy." Nancy says nicely.

"Likewise." Izzy replies. With that Nancy walks away and into her own house. Izzy turns to Quinn with a smirk. "Daddy huh? You know I figured you were packing. To bad I didn't take that time to…test it out." Izzy says seductively. Quinn tightens her hands in a fist, but says nothing.

They walk into the house with the boys leading them there.

"Do they still wear diapers? Because I am so not on diaper duty." Izzy says dryly.

Quinn turns to her with a glare.

"I swear to god if you touch one hair on either one of their heads, I'll…" Quinn starts through gritted teeth, but Izzy cuts her off.

"You'll what?" Izzy mocks. "I told you, you move then he kills her and you and everyone you love and leaves these two loving boys orphans. Now do you really want that? No so I suggest you keep you yap SHUT!…and do as I say." Izzy sneers. Quinn's nose flares but she says nothing. She turns to Lucas who walked up to her.

"Daddy,…she's pretty." Lucas says in a soft shy voice. Henry nods in agreement.

"Kids has taste, I can tell you that." Izzy says. Quinn rolls her eyes

"Henry come here." Quinn calls over the little blonde boy, she crouches down to talk to both boys. "Now, daddy can't play with you right, but Izzy is going to stay and play with you. Can you say hi to Izzy." Quinn says with a shaky voice. Both look up at Izzy with cute smiles.

"Hey Izzy" Lucas and Henry say softly with a small wave. Izzy sends them back a fake smile

"…and she's going to stay here till your mama JJ and Emily get here okay. So be good for her." Quinn says tears starting to fall from her face.

"Okay" both boys say softly. "Aunt Q, why are you cwying?" Henry asks.

Quinn sniff and gives them both a tearful smile. "Because I love you both so much. Okay. I. Love. You." Quinn says.

"I. Love. You. Too" both boys says softly together. Quinn them both in for a big hug. As she holds them, she lets her tears fall. _'Rachel, JJ, Emily…please forgive me.' _Quinn thinks pulling back from the boys, but not before placing kisses on both their heads.

"Okay now go play." Quinn says and both boys run off, not even knowing what was going on.

"Oh so sweet. Almost makes me want to have a kid…Almost." Izzy says as Quinn gets up of the floor wiping her face of any tears. Quinn looks at her with a glare before walking past her and out of the house. Izzy just smirks.

"Oh boys…" Izzy says walking into the play room.

Quinn walks back outside and gets into the car.

"Hey check it out…" Matt shows off his fake badge. "Pretty nice right. Almost as good as yourself. Except mine is a detective's badge and yours…is just a measly trainees sealed." Matt taunts.

"Serious what do you want?" Quinn asks exhausted. She was just tired of playing their little games. She just wanted her boys and sister to be safe.

"Kid it's simple…you do everything I tell you…or you can kiss your family goodbye. First Izzy with deal with your boys, then that little FBI sister of hers…so on and so forth. Got it. Don't play the hero kid, okay it's not worth it." Matt says. "Now drive."

* * *

BAU were on overload trying figure out the queen's plans and how to save Quinn. They had finally tracked down who they knew/thought was the queen's third guy. Ex marine Matthew Downs.**  
**

JJ and Rossi were driving as they talked to the rest of the BAU. They measured up that Matt had obvious talked to Quinn. Made her put her faith in his hands. Made her trust him, which also meant that she told him about Lucas and Rachel, but because Rachel wasn't there at the time, who would take her place…Henry, JJ and Emily.

JJ couldn't stop looking in Quinn's wallet that she had found. She kept looking at the front picture. It was a half and half picture. One half was a picture of Quinn, Rachel and Lucas (they hadn't gotten one with Bryce yet) and the other half was of JJ, Emily and Henry. After hearing the news, JJ frantically looked through Quinn's wallet and found that her DC license was missing.

"Quinn's licenses is missing." JJ says. The BAU looked a little confused, because they knew that Quinn lived in Ohio, there's no way the crocks would travel all the way out there. Emily answers their confusion.

"Because she stayed here a lot, Quinn has two license. One for Ohio and one for here." Emily answers. The BAU understands, but that doesn't make them feel any better. It actually makes them feel worst.

"Which means…" Rossi starts.

"They know where we live." JJ finishes. The whole BAU looks with distress in their faces.

Rossi hangs up and continues driving. He notices that JJ hasn't said anything in a while.

"Don't do that." Rossi says.

"Do what?" JJ says still looking out the window.

"Go all quiet like that. Make a little noise…yell…scream…hell even sing out your feeling if you have to." Rossi says trying to make a joke. JJ does nothing. "You know it's not your fault right." Rossi says. JJ lets out a humorless laugh.

"How is it not? I should have never left them. And I should have tried harder for Quinn to go home. Hell it was my idea for Quinn to come here in the first place." JJ says.

"You didn't know." Rossi tries.

"I'm a mom."

"You're a federal agent."

"I'm a mom first. And a sister. My family comes first." JJ says more forcefully.

"And so is Quinn. Look neither one of you could have none how this day would end or turn out. Quinn just thought it was another day in training camp. And…it was your day off, how could you possibly know that of all cases this would be the one we worked." Rossi says. JJ stays silent. "For what it's worth…I know she forgives you."

"Who?"

"I think I'll let you figure that out." Rossi says.

JJ just looks out the window.

* * *

"So…just a question, why are you doing this?" Quinn asks. Matt looks at her. "I mean I've never served, but I'm pretty sure marines don't just come out of duty and start stealing and killing from innocent people." Quinn says.

"That's right. You've never been. You don't know what it's like. They take you in and then they betray you…you're never the same after. But I…I found a better happy ending. My new home." Matt says. Quinn stayed quiet.

They finally pull up to their destination. They pull in and were stopped by a guard. The guard looked at Quinn. Quinn holds up her training badge, which indicated to the guard that Matt was apparently her appointed detective. He nods his head and lets them through.

They go inside and Matt guides them to the men's restroom. While Matt was getting his stuff ready, Quinn took that as her opportunity to try and fight. She rushes to him, injured arm and all, and was able to lay off at least two punches, but sadly Matt got the upper hand, punching Quinn in the face and gut, before pinning her against the wall with his gun pointed at her face.

"I thought…you cared about you family Quinn." Matt taunts her. "I told you. Don't be a hero."

"Well…can't say I didn't try." Quinn says with a lazy bloodied smile.

* * *

Emily, Morgan and Reid were searching through the burnt rubble of the bank trying to figure out the duo's plan and why. Reid says that everything they did was significant, had a reason behind it, but didn't know what. That's when the light bulb went off in Emily's head.

"No, it's more personal…It's their story." Emily says. Morgan and Reid look at her to explain. They head back to the BAU van to tell the rest what they have.

With more discussion, research, and puzzle solving, they found out what the next plan was at the train station.

"…but only the authorizes are allowed in." Strauss says. The team thinks for a while before Emily cusses under her breath.

"Shit…that's why they needed Quinn." Emily says.

"What? She's not even an official officer." Strauss says

"Yea, but she's register at the academy training camp. All trainees have badges that signify that they are apart of it. And they almost look like our real badges. Just looking at it you'd never know the difference." Emily explains.

"Let's go" Hotch said and everyone moved out and got into the SUVs and hushed to train station.

They get to the station and after showing their credentials, they slit up and searched. Emily came to a secluded part of the area that was under construction.

She carefully walked up the stairs looking around every corner. She came to one corner where she saw a figure sitting on the floor.

"Quinn!" Emily jogs over the blonde.

"Emily! Oh thank god." Quinn says breathing a sigh of relief. As Emily gets close she finds that there was a bomb attached to her body.

"Ah shit." Emily says as she looks at the bomb. She gets on the radio and tell Hotch she had Quinn and asks where the bomb squad was.

"They're three minutes away. I'm coming up there." Hotch informs her.

"No, you have to get everyone out of here." Emily cuts him off turning her attention back to Quinn.

"Wait, you guys need to get to the house. She's there with Henry and Luke." Quinn says in a panic.

"It's okay Quinn, we already have people there." Emily reassures her.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn says tears starting to fill her eyes.

"No, no Quinn it's not your fault. Okay none of this is your fault. Okay we're going to get you out of this and you're going to see your children and Rachel and JJ again, okay but you have to hold on and be strong for me alright. Can you do that for me?" Emily asks in a soft voice. Quinn nods.

* * *

Back at the Jaurau/Prentiss household, JJ and Rossi were watching outside. When the coast was clear they made their way to the house.

Inside, Izzy had just came from the kitchen with juice boxes for Lucas and Henry, when she had a noise coming from outside. She went to check but found nothing.

As Izzy was distracted, JJ quietly makes her way into the house from the back door. When the young boys see her, she motioned for them to be quiet and to follow her and lead them to her and Emily's bedroom. She did not want them to be around when she handled that bitch.

"Shh, stay right there and mommy will be back okay." JJ whispers. Both boys nodded and JJ softly closed the door and got into position.

Izzy comes back and finds that the boys were missing. Shejust chalked it up to the boys just playing hide and seek. She went to search in the closet in the hallway, but when she looked there was no one in there.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a gun lock behind her. She slowly closed to door and found JJ standing there with her gun pointed at Izzy's head.

"Don't move." JJ says in her FBI voice, she has to try to keep her anger calm. "Turn around." Izzy does as she says. Just as JJ was about to cuff her, Lucas comes out.

"Aunty Jay…Aunty Jay…" he says. It was enough to distract JJ and for Izzy to move in and snatch the gun away from JJ.

The two rumble around a bit. Izzy breaks away and tries to get to her purse with her gun. But JJ got to her before she could. She takes the purse strap and wrapped it around Izzy's neck and slammed her against the picture on the wall. Izzy quickly came back with her own retaliation. She laid a few punches on JJ. JJ looks up and saw Henry and Lucas standing at the end of the hallway by her room.

"Henry…GO!" JJ yells. Being the big boy he is, Henry takes his little cousin and takes him further into the bedroom and hides them in the closest.

Izzy finally gets to her gun and turns to point it at JJ, but JJ was quicker. Everything was in slow motion when JJ unloaded the gun and unlocked the bullet that was ready. Then she ended it all with one swift round kick to Izzy's face knocking her out.

Knowing that Rossi was right behind her, JJ runs to the closet and pulls Henry and Lucas and hug them like her life depended on it. She wasn't even worried about what was going on behind her, she was just worried about her son and nephew.

* * *

Emily was still trying to figure out how to get the bomb off of Quinn.

"Emily just…just go." Quinn says.

"No…no I'm not leaving you." Emily says trying to figure out everything. "Okay…" she tries in what she think might be an answer, but was wrong, giving her only 2 more tries to guess before the whole thing blow up. She tries again but is once again wrong.

"Oh come on…" Quinn says. "Last chance…sure you don't want to leave."

"I'm not leaving you. I made JJ and Rachel a promise and I plan on keeping that. Now…these are love letters…love letters to her. Now what would he…" Emily starts.

"Try Izzy." Quinn says.

"What?"

"Izzy…her name is Izzy. Try that.' Quinn guess.

Emily takes a chance and files it out…it works.

"Oh thank god." Both Emily and Quinn breathe a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long when a smaller box opened up.

"Oh for the love of…"

"…you've got to be kidding me." Both Emily and Quinn says at the same time.

This time instead of words, it was wires. Red, Blue and Yellow. Emily eyed and observed the colors. With out thinking to hard, she clipped the yellow one…and once again it worked.

"Whoa…how did you know that?" Quinn asks.

"I…I just didn't over think it." Emily says. .

"You guessed?" Emily nods. Quinn lets out a chuckle. "If you were wrong and we blew up…man, my sister would have killed you." Quinn jokes and both laugh.

Emily unlocks Quinn and takes the bomb and chains off of her.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." Emily says walking Quinn out of the building.

* * *

Quinn and Emily had been in a hospital for 10 minutes before Rachel and JJ came through the door with Lucas and Henry in their arms.

"Quinn!" Rachel yells running into Quinn's arms.

"Rachel" Quinn hugs her. "Oh god I thought I'd never see you again." Quinn says. Tears coming down both girls faces.

Rachel pulls back from Quinn and slaps her in her uninjured arm.

"Ow Rach" Quinn says playfully.

"Don't you ever scare me like that." Rachel cries.

"I know, I'm sorry Rach." Quinn says. Quinn looks up at her sister. Quinn opened her mouth to say something, JJ cuts her off.

"No need to say sorry. I know what you did and why you did it, and it's okay. Well no its not. I'm just happy you guys are safe." JJ says going to hug her sister. As she hugs her tight, JJ finally allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. "But if you ever do that again, seriously I'll kill you myself and have Rachel help me." JJ playfully threatens and looks to Rachel who nods her head with a grin. Quinn smiles back at them. She looks at Lucas and a huge smile comes on her face.

"Daddy!" the little boy squeals reaching out for his 'daddy'.

"Hey buddy." Quinn takes him in her arms. "You were such a big boy today."

"I'm a big boy." Lucas says with a big toothy smile.

"Yes you are." Rachel says. Quinn looks at a shy looking Henry.

"You are too, big man." Quinn says looking at her nephew.

"Yea" Henry says with a boyish smile making everyone chuckle. Quinn smiles at her family then she noticed someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Bryce?" Quinn asks when she doesn't see her daughter.

"She with my dads, and…" Just as Rachel said the hospital door burst open and in comes Leroy and Hiram carrying Bryce, along with Santana, Puck and Brittany….and the whole glee club. "Oh my god, what are you guys doing here!" Rachel says hugging everybody.

"Well you knew S and I weren't gonna sit back while Q had all the fun." Puck said. Rachel rolls her eyes with a smile. "Glee club just wanted to tag along."

"We were worried about you Quinn. We're glad to see you're okay." Mr. Shue says.

"Thanks guys. Really." Quinn smiles at seeing her friends.

Emily was sitting outside the door watching Quinn and JJ and her friends interact. Her phone starts to ring as she watches. She steps away for some privacy.

"Prentiss" she answers.

"Emily, thank god. I've been calling for the past hour." Clive said on the other end. Emily can't help but to roll her eyes. "So…have you thought about my offer?"

Emily takes a deep breath. She looks at the room before answering.

"I have thought about your offer and…" Emily takes another breath. What she doesn't know is as she was about to answer, JJ comes out of the room behind her.

"And…"

"And…I'm going to have to decline." Emily says.

"Excuse me, what?" Clive said in disbelief.

"My answers no. Look Clive when I came back, I was a little disorientated. I felt like I had to fit in my ordinary life. And I thought maybe if I were back in Interpol, I would feel…I don't know, better. But I can't leave, I have a family who I love and friends. I have a beautiful son and an even beautiful girlfriend whom I plan to make my wife some day. I can't just leave that behind. I might not feel like I belong here right now, but with the help from my family, I'm sure I'll get that feeling back." Emily explains.

Clive is silent on the other end before Emily hears him sigh.

"Well, if that's how you really feel, I guess there's no talking you out of it is there?"

"Nope." Emily replies confident.

"Well then, it was a nice offer and it'll still be here if you ever change your mind…"

"I think you should just find a new replacement." Emily cuts him off.

"…very well then. Take care Emily." Clive says before hanging up.

Emily hangs up her phone before taking a breath.

"Did you really mean that?" a voice behind her asks. Shocked that anyone heard, Emily quickly turns about.

"Jennifer…how long have you been standing there?" Emily asks surprised.

"Long enough…well…did you?" JJ asks coming closer to Emily.

"…yes. Every word." Emily nods. JJ didn't give her a minute to think before she through her arms around her neck and pulled her into a searing passionate kiss.

When air became an issue, JJ pulls back.

"…ask me again." JJ says against Emily's lips. Emily looks confused. "Ask me again." JJ repeats. Emily thinks for a moment before she realizes what JJ meant.

It was about a week after JJ told Emily she was pregnant. After getting the news and celebrating, Emily asked JJ to marry her. Now JJ would have said yes on the top, but they had only been dating for a couple of weeks before this happened, JJ want get to know Emily a little bit more before they jumped into that kind of commitment. JJ declines, but gently told Emily that later on in their future together, she would definitely say yes.

Emily's face broke out in a big smile.

"Jennifer Ann Jaraeu Fabray…will you marry me?" Emily asks pulling out the ring she has never walked out of the house with. What? You never know when a moment like this will happen. You always have to be prepared.

"Yes" JJ nods

"Yes?"

"Yes a million and one times YES!" JJ says Emily places the ring on JJ finger before pulling her in for a kiss. "Let's do it now." JJ says when they pull back from the kiss.

"What?"

"Let's do it now. Let's just get married now. If there is anything this day has taught me was you can't sit and wait for everything." JJ says.

"Jen, I would love nothing more than to marry you right now, but your sister is still in the hospital. And things are still pretty hecked with everything. How about Monday? I promise you this time by Monday you will be the new Mrs. Prentiss." Emily says.

"Hmm…Mrs. Prentiss…I like it." JJ says giving Emily a quick but passionate kiss. "Come on. Let's tell everyone the good news." JJ takes Emily's hand and takes her into the room where everyone was.

Again what neither of them noticed was Rossi was also listening into them and with a smile on his face, he takes out his phone and makes a call.

They walked back in the room with smiles on their faces.

"Hey" Quinn greets them. She saw the big smiles on their faces. "So you asked her." she asks, but it sounds like more of a statement than a question.

"You knew?" JJ looks to her little sister surprised. Quinn shrugs with grin. She looks back at Emily who had the same expression on her face.

"So…little Jay's getting hitched…sweet." Santana and Puck say at the same time making everyone laugh.

* * *

A day later, Quinn was finally released from the hospital. She had to wear a sling for her shoulder, and would have a slight pain when she moves it for a while, but other than that, she was okay.

The whole team and the glee club were all gathered at Rossi's house…excuse me mansion for "drinks". Well that's what JJ thinks. What she doesn't know is Rossi made a few calls, and they all have arranged for Emily and JJ to have their wedding there.

Everyone was already there, they were just waiting for the main guest. Emily was standing waiting in the living room, while JJ was in the bathroom freshening up.

"Hey" Morgan walks over to the nervous looking brunette. Emily turns to Derek. "You okay?"

"Uh…yea…yea. Just alittle…"

"Nervous." Derek and Emily finished at the same time with a laugh. "Yea. I can tell."

"That obvious." Emily chuckles embarrassed.

"A little." Morgan teases. "Hey…I'm proud of you." Derek says sincerely. "And I'm glad you found what you were missing."

"I was never missing it. I was just so in the dark, I couldn't find it. Sucks it took me almost being blown up twice to realize it." Emily says ending with a joke.

"Yea" Morgan chuckles. "But hey, I'm glad you found it…them." he says looking behind her.

Emily turns to find what he was looking at and there she found her beautiful bride to be and their amazing son. Emily couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face as they made their way to her. "Hey"

"Hey" JJ leans in for a kiss. "You ready to go."

"As ready as ever." Emily says. JJ looks at her fiancée strange before both made their way to the outside patio. As they make their way out, Quinn, arm sling and all runs over to her sister.

"JJ!" Quinn says hugging her sister.

"Hey, whoa what was all of that about?" JJ asks pulling from the hug.

"What I can't hug my sister?" Quinn says in mock offence. JJ and Emily laughs.

"The guest of honor has arrived." Rossi announced walking up to the two. JJ looks confused.

"What's going on?" JJ asks as she looks around, it doesn't look like a place where they would just get together and have a few drinks. Suddenly Russell shows up. "Dad?" JJ looks really confused now. She knew he wasn't at the hospital for Quinn, but did promise to be there as soon as he could. That wasn't really what confused JJ, it was what Russell was holding in her hands.

"Well we just couldn't get married without your dad here right." Emily says. JJ turns to Emily surprised.

"You know about this?" JJ asks.

"Well I might have made a few calls, with a little help." Emily smile looking at Quinn and Dave.

"Hey, just cause I'm one handed right now, doesn't mean I can't be useful." Quinn jokes. Everyone laughs.

"And now it makes sense why we had to get so dressed up." JJ says. Looking from Emily and their son to Quinn and Rachel, all dressed really formal.

Rachel wearing a nice blue elegant dress that stopped at her knees, Quinn was wearing a pair of black dress pant, a blue button up dress shirt and a black tie. Lucas was dressed just like his 'daddy'. And Bryce was wearing a little blue dress like her mommy.

Like Quinn, Emily was wearing black dress pants and a purple button up with the top buttons unbuttoned, Henry was the same as his mama, but was wearing a black tie. And JJ was wearing a beautiful purple dress.

Russell steps towards his eldest daughter holding up the white wedding dress he had in his hands. JJ gasps when she saw.

"Is that…" JJ trails off.

Russell nods. "It was your mother's. She had planned to see you wear it on your special day." Hearing this, tears filled both JJ and Quinn's eyes. "She would be so proud to see you…both of you, and how you've both grown into beautiful women with your beautiful families." Russell says with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy" JJ cries, both her and Quinn hugging their dad.

"Okay…okay enough tears. This is a happy day. Now you young lady need to get dressed…' Russell starts.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is where I and my fashion partner in crime comes in." Garcia comes over with her arm about Kurt's shoulders. "Now you young lady are coming with me." Garcia grabs JJ and pulls her into the house.

"Yay, that means I get the butch one." Kurt jokes also pulling Emily into the house.

"Whoa what?" Emily says before being dragged away.

"See I knew if those two got together it would be a nightmare." Quinn jokes. Everyone laughs and gets into place.

An hour later things got started. Emily made her way to stand in the front. She was basically wearing the same thing, just now she had on a jacket and make up. After Emily, Quinn and Rachel came down and stood by Emily, Quinn was Emily's 'best man'. Next Lucas and Henry came walking down, getting "awed" by everyone. Henry was holding the pillow with Emily and JJ's wedding rings.

Soon wedding music started playing, Rachel picked up the mic and song her heart out, and JJ started making her down the isle with Russell. As she made her way down the isle, she couldn't help but look around at the audience. She saw all of her friends. BAU, some she had made while working in the Pentagon, some outside the force. The glee club was there, even Emily's mother was there. She looks up to the sky and just invisions her mother looking down at her on her special day. Once they got to the front, Russell let her go with a kiss on her cheek and a hug to Emily.

The ceremony was beautiful. Emily and JJ said their vows and became one in front of everyone they loved and then sealing it with a kiss.

They later had the reception, still in Rossi's back yard. Some sweet words were said and then there was dancing. Of course the funny yet threaten speeches from Quinn and Russell. Sadly no drunken uncle speech, but Puck promised to get back to them later for that one.

JJ and Emily had their first dance as a newly wedded couple. Soon everyone joined them on the dance floor dancing together.

As they danced, JJ leans to whisper something in Emily's ear.

"I'm pregnant." JJ says pulling back with a smile. Emily looks shocked.

"Seriously?" Emily asks. JJ nods her head and a huge smile breaks out of Emily's face and she cheers, picking JJ up in a hug and spinning her around. Everyone looks at the couple. "I'm gonna be a mama….again!" Emily announces.

Shocked at first, everyone cheers for the couple. Henry runs to his mommies and Emily picks them up and together, they all dance and have fun like the big family that they are.

**The End**

* * *

**Well that's the end of that. Did I do good? Did you like it? :)****  
**

**Please review. :)****  
**


End file.
